Boarding school Not for me
by sasusaku126
Summary: its about to prince's how go to boarding school will sasuke uciha find his true love i dont own the naruto anime
1. Chapter 1

_**boarding school! not for me.**_

chapter 1

"we got to go faster if we want to win tame"said naruto

"shut up dobe im looking for the turn"said he went to turn and flipped the car.

hours later sasuke and naruto woke up

"what happend"said naruto.

"Yea my head hurts"said sasuke.

"i cant take it no longer naruto im sending you to boardin school"said narutos aunt who was cring now.

"I'm sending you to the same boarding school so you dont lose your bestfreind got that. we should be splitting you up by nowbut were giving you a break for no said sasuke uncle.

"Why boarding school"said sasuke.

"Beside the fact that we are prince's said naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

"Ino,Sakura,Tenten,and Temari to the head mistrisses office"said a voice.

"What did ino do she never gets in bad enoth trouble to go see the head misstriss"said hinata.

"Do you know why i have called you here"said the head mistriss lady tsunade.

"NO"said ino noticing she was yelling.

"Take a good look around my office"said tsunade there was a missing pitcur that use to be on the wall.

"Can you gess where i found it with a note for tenten from Ino,Sakura,tamari,and hinata but i don't think hinata would do such a thing and i'm letting tenten leave with a warning"said tsunade.

"Tamari didn't have anything to do with it i just put her name on the not to make her feel spescle when tenten reads it"said sakura.

"Ok tamari you are free to gosaid tsunade.

Then Hinata came running in and said"Ino had nothing to do with it i did".

"Ok i"ll see hinata and sakura in detintion in the morning"said tsunade.

"You two were leaving"said narutos aunt.

"Ok"said the two boys

"Oh and you two have some unfinished ditintion to do so you have to make it up your new school"said sasukes uncle

two hours later it is now verry late at nite.

"Hears your twos uiforms see you at crishmas break"said narutos aunt then they huggedand the aunt and the uncle drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

"Naruto wake up"said sasuke uniwear that they had other room mates.

"Shhhhhhh some people are tring to get some sleep"said the boy named neji.

"sorry"said sasuke.

"It's allright umm do you have the time"said neji looking to make sure that gaara was asleep but he was'nt there.

"Yea it's 6:50 why"said sasuke hitting naruto toget him up.

in detintion five minets later

"Ok saturday detintion is about to start sakura were is hinata"said .

"neji was spose to wake her up"said sakura gaara walked in the room and handed the teacher the note and walked over to the desk where naruto was sitting which was near sakura and wipered in her ear"HE'S IN MY SPOT"

"my freinds brouther wanted me to tell you that if he gets detintion then his sis is going to get detintion and likes to sit by him and by my saing that were your sitting is his spot"said sakura sasuke turned around and said "where is his name"

"right here"she said pointing to a spot that said gaara"and here"she said pointing to a spot that said gaara loves cookies then temari,hinata,and neji walked in tamari and neli handed the teacher the note and took there regular seatsgaara walked over to temari and said"THE NEW KIDS IN MY SEAT".

"What does it mater its just a seat go sit by neji"said temari.

"Fine"said gaara.

One hour later

"Ok you can leave now"said after detintion all the girls were talking.

"I can't beleave you two took the fall"said ino still surprised hinata took her spot in detintion.

"I can't beleave we were framed we never touched that picture"said sakura.  
>"I know"said hinata.<p>

"What this i'm hearing my tenten was framed"said neji from behind tenten with sasuke and naruto beside him.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's monday"said naruto ceerfully.

"I dispise mondays naruto"said sasuke as he walked into there class theylooked aroud for to open seats.

"Theres two"said nauto who sat down first then there teacher gai walkded in.

"Will mister uzamaki and mister uchihastand up and go to the back of the class and get a book"said gai.

After gai's class sasuke was walking to his lockerwhen naruto triped him and he landed on sakura he looked strait into her eyes and he leaned into and kissed her.

"I'm soooo sorry but I was wondering If you wanted to go on a date tomorrow"said sasuke.

"I would love to"said sakura sasuke stode up and reached his hand out to help sakura up she kindly took it.

"By the way you have really pretty eyes"said sasuke.

"Thank do too"said sakura.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast sasuke was lieing down tring to go to sleep.

"Hey sasuke and naruto how did you guys get sent to boarding school i know how everyone get sent hear"said neji.

"We almost killed ourselfs"said naruto.

"How"said neji sasuke told him the whole story and he finally past out.

An hour later there was a knock on the door sasuke got up and opened the door and there was sakura.

"Hey whats up sakura"said sasuke.

"I can't sleep I had a bad dream"said sakura.

"Come on as long as we won't get in trouble"said sasuke they lied down on the bed and he wrapped his arms around her and lined in to kiss her then they both fell asleep.

Then two hours later sasuke started to wake up some one grabbed him by the throuth and slammed him aginst the wall sakura looked up to see who throw her boyfreind aginst the wall it was gaara her cusin but she never really tells anyone about it because he scares her boyfreinds.

"Gaara pelease put him down"said sakura.

"NO NOT TELL I GET SOME ANSER"yelled gaara.

"What anser could you possibly want"said sakura.

"WHY WERE YOU IN HIS BED"yelled gaara.

"Because I had a bad dream and sasuke my boyfreind was tring to help me now please put him down"said sakura gaara slowly put sasuke down.

"DON'T TRY ANYTHING OR I'LL KILL YOU"yelled gaara then he walked over to his bed and got into it sasuke slowly got back into bed.

"I'm sooo sorry about my cusin please don't tell anyone were related-"she was cut of by sasuke.

"Don't be I've been in wrose fights befor and some of them i almost died"said sasuke they covered up there heads were onder the covers too so gaara can't see them and they kissed.

_**I would like to thank Xx uchiha who gave me the Ideal that started the chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5

This might be my last update for a whille due to family issuses i don't own naruto.

The day went by fast until the date.

"Hey sakura are you ready for our date"said sasuke.

"Yea so where we going"said sakura.

"To the movies then out to eat ramen"said sasuke.

"What movie"said sakura.

"We will see when we get there"said sasuke.

They finally got there they desided to see titanic sasuke got board then he fake yawned and put his arm around her then he lifted up the cup holder bringing her closer and kissing her whille she snugled into his arm and kissed him.

"How about we go get ramen and then rent a motel"said sasuke a little egerly to fill her bare skin agint him then he kissed her agin.

"I like that ideal"said sakura.

After the movie they went to eat ramen then they headed to the motel once they got to the room they started to kiss and with that said they had a long night.

The next morrning they slep in when they finally woke up they notice they were late for there first class when they got there sasuke was called to the head mistries office.

"Yes tsunade"said sasuke.

"Your dad and your mom want you and your girlfreind sakura to come home for a cupple weeks"said tsunade.

"How do you know about sakura being my girl freind"said sasuke.

"Because you two were both missing when they did role call at bed time and naruto ratted you out"said tsunade.

'He's such a tattle tail' thought sasuke.

"So pack your bages your going home in 1 hour"said tsunade.

"Fine"said sasuke.

"Oh and tell sakura and also we already told her parents and they think it's a great ideal so great that they want to pick you guys up in 1 month"said tsunade after that was said sasuke walked out the door he then told sakura.


	6. Chapter 6

i do not own naruto

Sasuke's parent pulled up in a black lemo sasuke's mother Mikoto was the first to get out then his older brother Itachi then his father Fugaku.

"Sasuke my baby I missed you so much"said mikoto"And you must be sakura tsunade had only brillaint things to say about you"mikoto said as her ation whent to sakura.

"Well she should i've know her all my life-"said sakura getting cut of by Itachi.

"You've been here all your life you've must have done somthing really bad"said Itachi.

"No i was sent here because tsunade was the only one my mom could trust you see my mom tsumade and my mom sister how went missing when they were 9 were triplets and after my moms best freind deid when i was 12 she sent me here so she and my father had someone to look after me while i went to school"said sakura.

"So are you an only child"ask fugaku.

"No i'm spose to have an older brother from my moms first marige but never got to see him because or dads hate eachother they use to be best freinds but they let my mom get in the way of that"said sakura.

Two hours later they were finally there its now 11:00 and sakura had fallen asleep on sasuke's sholder and mikoto had fallen a sleep on fugaku's shoulder.

"Mister and misses uchiha"said itaci teasing sasuke.

"Shut up at lease i don't like my best freinds sister shes 19 right"said sasuke picking up sakura bridal style.

"Yes so what"said itachi.

"And your 20"said sasuke.

"At lease i'm not dating or thinking about dating naruto's mom's neice"said itachias sasuke put sakura on his bed and close his door.

"What make's you think that"said sasuke.

"Look at the fact's her mom's sister dissapered when she as 9 dad told me that naruto's mom just sudenlly showed up here when she was 9 with anisha meaning she can't remeber anything that means that she couldn't tell us were she lived face the facts sasuke"said itachi.

"So what sakura is beautyful girl who has a cousin that scares the life out of me"said sasuke thinking back to that night when gaara pulled him out of bed and throw him aginst the wall.

"Who naruto"said itachi.

"No you can't tell her i told you she told me not to tell but one time she got scared and came in my room and i let lye down in my bed in the middle of the night gaara got up sall her my bed he pulled me out of my bed and trow me aginst the wall you see gaara was her cousin and he was very over protective i wonder how he handeled temari dating shikamaru hows also dating ino"said sasuke.

"Wow that would be pretty scary"said itachi.

The next morning sasuke woke up to see sakura on his chest he smiled and kissed her forhead then the door opened and a 20 year old walked in he had black hair and red hair across one eye and glasses.

"Hey sasuke can i use your bathroom"said the guy.

"Yea tushi hey"said sasuke.

"Yea"said tushi.

"What happend to your contacts"said sasuke.

"Oh my dog ate them"said tushi then he walked into the bathroom sakura started to squerm sasuke looked down at her then her eye's started to fluter open.

"Good morning sasuke-kun"said sakura.

"Good morning sakura-chan"said sasuke sakura started to get up then sasuke grabed her rist and pulled her back down into the bed"hey you fergetting anything"

"No"said sakura.

"Yes you are your forgetting my kiss"said sasuke sakura and sasuke started to make out then tushi walked out of the bathroom.

"Sorry sasuke i didn't mean to walk in on you"said tushi covering his eye's.

"It's all right tushi"said sasuke tushi left and sakura stood up and got dressed"let's go downstaires."

"Hey the lovebird's are up"said Itachi"Guy's this is sasuke's girlfreind this is deidara sasori tobi and tushi"

"Hi"said sakura.

"Hey"said all of itachi's freind's.

"Hey itachi wear are mom and dad"said sasuke.

"Oh there out running arons"said itachi.

"Oh hey sakura you whana go for a walk"said sasuke.

"Sure"said sakura they walked out of sasuke's house and they started to walk down the road.

"So sakura tell me about your long lost aunt"

"Well she had red hair and blue eye's like naruto's"said sakura sasuke sent a text to his dad saying{Dad i just found out that naruto's mom is sakura's aunt}.

{Son okay we will invite her over for dinner and we will invite sakura's parent's over for dinner we will also have tushi over}.

{that sounds good i'll tell sakura}.

"Hey sakura your parents naruto's mom and tushi are going to be over for dinner"said sasuke.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own naruto.

At dinner.

"Hey mommy and daddy"said sakura hugging her mom she knew it was her mom because naruto's mom wasn't there yet there was a knock on the door they opened the door and Kushina was at it

"Sissy"said rosy sakura's mother[athour's note i made a name up for sakura's mom because i didn't know it sasusaku126]kushina started to remeber her sister's.

"Rosy it's you how is tsunade"said kushina.

"She's good sakura and sasuke go to her school"said rosy.

"Who's sakura and naruto goes to the same school"said kushina.

"Sakura is my dauther"said rosy.

"Mommy"said tushi.

"Tushi I haven't seen you since you were 4 my babies grown so much tushi this is your sister sakura this is your aunt kushina and this is your stepdad arushi haruno [athours note i made a name upfor her dad to since i didn't know it sasusaku126] what is your last name now sissy"said rosy.

"It's Uzumaki"said kushina.

Dinner is over and there all talking then sasuke and sakura snuck off to sasuke's room and started to wacht a scary movie[the scariet movie you can think of i don't care sakura got so scared that she threw her head in sasuke's lap not caring were it landed after the movie sakura was sitting on sasukes lap.

"Sasuke I love you"said sakura.

"I love you too"said sasuke.

I'm sorry i have a mager writers block If you have any ideal i'll be sure to add them in and thank you.

sasusaku126


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own naruto oh and there is going to be a time skip and * means thoughts,

sasusaku126

3 days later.

"Hey sasuke,sakura,naruto"said Itachi.

"Hey Itachi what are you doing here?"asked sasuke.

"Hey what's up sissy"said tushi.

"Sakura you never told us you had a brother"said tenten.

"I didn't know tell this week"said sakura.

"You guy's never told us what you were doing here"said sasuke.

"Oh I asked dad if icould come to boarding school with you"said Itachi.

"Once dad heard Itachi was going to this school I asked him If I could go here and he said yes becuse he think's itachi's a good inflowence on me"said tushi.

"Weird becuase my parents think that your a good influence on Itachi"said sasuke.

"So are you going to introduce us to your freinds"said Itachi.

"This is tenten,hinata,ino,and this is my cusin temari"said sakura"neji,shikamaru,kiba,my cosin gaara and i just started to filling good saying this,my cusin kankuro we don't like him much because he bullies people,lee,shino and thats it oh and come with me tushi i know some one who would love to see you pluse you have to on your first day itachi you need to come to"said walked down the hall to tsunades office.

"Hey my favrite aunt open up i got someone i want you to see"said sakura.

"I'm coming I'm coming"said tunade opening the and reached out and gave sakura a hug"Tushi that can't be 've grown so much"she gave him a hug"Who is this i can't remeber all the new kids names there 3 of you and you seem to be the only one i forgot since you were the only one not related throught some way some how the other one is related throught sakura i forgot that your cusin Sayuki Takamura is now in this school shes in the grade above tushi's becuse she skiped 3 grades even thought she's 2 years older than you."

"Why does she have to be in Itachi's grade there's only one other seinor and he's going to a new school in a cupple hours"said sakura"p.s. He's sasuke's brother and the one who you forgot's name"

3 hours later to itachi and sayuki takmura.

"Well I geuss the teachers late"said sayuki her apperince is waist lenght silver hair with blue highlights ,and Large golden eyes.

"Yea so hey do you want go out sometime"said Itachi*wow shes so cute*.

"Sure"said sayuki.

Hey It's sasusaku126 I would like to thanks Sayuki Takamura Kuro TatsuHime for letting me use her oc


	9. Chapter 9

**I dont own naruto only the story tushi and my new ocs.I found my new ocs names on ****,  
>Daichi, Sayuri, Rin, Ren, Natsumi, Fuyu, jun, Yukio.I'm tring to get at lest one more chapter befor school starts.<strong>

"Hey sakura"said karin.

"What do you want karin"said sakura.

"Oh nothing who is this cutie"Said karin pointing at sasuke.

"Just her love her live her boyfreind"said sasuke.

"Who would beleive that"said karin looking around at everyone in the all of sakura and sasukes freinds were in class so not one of them steped up.

"I beleive it"said sayuri a girl with pink eyes and black hair.

"And who are you"said karin.

"Hey don't you talk to my sister like that"said rin a girl with black hair green eyes.

"And who are you"said karin.

"Your wrost nightmare my name's rin meaning cold"said rin.

"I'm sayuri meaning little lily"said sayuri.

"We also beleive them"said tushi.

"And who are you"said karin.

"I'm tushi aka sakura older brother and i sall them kiss like 100 time's"said tushi.

"I'm itachi aka older brother sasuke's older brother and i sall them kiss 150 times's"said itachi.

"Whatever"said karin walking away.

"That girl is a brat"said rin.

"Your telling me I'm natsumi meaning summer child"said natsumi a girl with brown hair and brown eyes to match.

"I'm sakura meaning cherry blossom"said sakura.

"I'm sasuke"said sasuke.[aothers note i dont know any other name meanings exept my ocs and sakura's]

"What grade are you in"said itachi.

"I'm a seinor so is my sister Ren, Natsumi, Fuyu, jun, Yukio,and is one grade below us"said rin.

"Wow the seinor class went from 2 to a class of 8"said Itachi.

"So you guys were a class of 2"said sayuri.

"No i'm in the same class as ayaka did you say that was her name"said tushi.

"Yep"said sayuri.

"So who else is in our class"said rin.

"My cosin and itachi's crush Sayuki Takamura"said sakura.

"You have a crush on MY BESTFREIND SAYUKI"yelled sayuri.

"Yea now quit down i don't want eveyone in school to know"said Itachi.

"Fine"she said.

"We got to go meet us here later and we'll introdce you to everyone"said sakura.

"And we'll introdce you to everyone"rin.

LATER THAT DAY.

"Ok so this is tenten,hinata,ino,and this is my cusin temari"said sakura"neji,shikamaru,kiba,my cosin gaara and i just started to filling good saying this becuse he so over potective and he scares people."

"Temari and gaara are my cosins too"said sayuki.

"lee,shino, and last but not least my cusin naruto hes throught my moms side so he's not that much of cosins as gaara and temari are to sayuki"said sakura.

"Ok that's Ren his name mean's the same thing as mine"rin said pointing to the boy with drity blonde hair brown eyes.

"That's Fuyu her name means born in winter she is natsumi's cosin"said sayuri. pointing at a girl with white hair and green eyes.

"That's jun his name mean's Obeidiant"ren at a guy that looked almost exacly like tushi expet he had blue covering his eye and no glasses or contacts.

"Hey sakura i know what your thinking me and jun are twins the only thing diffrent is mom doesn't know about him she thought hhe died and i didn't have the heart to tell her he's alive do you think we could call her later and tell her because i need your help to tell her the only reason he's in a higher grade is because he smart"tushi wispered in her ear and she slitely shock her head.

"Hey bubby this is sissy her name is sakura"said tushi jun wraped his arms around her and sqeesed as tightly as he could.

"I never knew anyone that was related to mom dad told her i died i don't know why"said jun.

"Well were going to fix that"said tushi.

"He even made me dye the fnont of my hair"said jun.

"Okay lets move on with intodcing"said sakura.

"This is Yukio his name means happy man he and his brouther are twins and he has a little sister"said sayuri his eye's were purple and his hair was black.

"This is Daichi his name means Great First Son because he was born 5 mineuts befor yukio"said rin his eyes were purple and his hair was black.

"Last but not lease Ayaka her name means Colourful Flower"said sayuki she pointed a purpled eyed girl with black hair with white hilghts.

*Thoughts of tushi*wow hottie*

later that night.

"Hey mom did tushi's dad ever tell you jun was dead"said sakura.

"Yea howed you know"said rosy.

"tushi told me and i met him today"said sakura.


	10. Chapter 10

**I dont own naruto only the story tushi and my new ocs.I found my new ocs names on ****,  
>Daichi, Sayuri, Rin, Ren, Natsumi, Fuyu, jun, Yukio.<strong>

review

"Hey mom did tushi's dad ever tell you jun was dead"said sakura.

"Yea howed you know"said rosy.

"tushi told me and i met him today"said sakura.

end of review

"Mommy"said jun.

"I can't baleive I'm even talking to you"said rosy jun handed sakura the phone.

"Hey mommy can i speak to da i haven't heard from him a long time"said sakura.

"Hey sakura"said arushi.

"Hi daddy"said sakura.

"Me and your mom got to go your mom has to go to the hosbitle for her apointment did she tell you your going to have a baby brother or sister"said arushi.

"Bye daddy"said sakura.

"Bye"said arushi.

MIDNIGHT.

There was a sight knock on the boys dormroom door sasuke being the second ligthest sleeper after gaara luckaly gaara slep ferthest away from the door he opened up the door and sall it was sakura.

"Hey what's up"said sasuke.

"I couldn't sleep can i sleep with you"said sakura as she watched sasuke get in bed and pat a spot telling her to get in the spot.

"Gaara's not going to throw me aginst the wall is he"said sasuke.

"No i already had a talk with him about doing that"said sakura.

"Good"said sasuke.

THE NEXT MORNING.

"Sasuke it's a saturday get up"yelled waking up sasuke and everyone eslse exept naruto.

"Sis do you have to be so loud"said tushi and jun at the same time.

"Yes she does u guy will get use to it trust me i have to go throut it every saturday tell sasuke started dating her"said gaara.

"He won't even let me anser question anymore"said sakura befor gaara trow a pillow at her.

"What a drag shut up sakura and go to sleep it's saturday meaning people like to sleep in exseshely if you wake them up at 12:00 in the morning oh yea i heard you knocking on the door since i am the tird lightest sleeper"yelled shikamaru everyone looked at him like he was going to have a heartattack

"That's no way to treat a ladie"said sakura.

"Sakura just go back to sleep please"said sasuke.

"Okay you just had to say please not have a heartattack"said sakura.

"That's it I'm going to sleep with ino,or temari"said shikamaru.

"INO"said gaara.

"Okay i take it back i'm going to go sleep with ino"said shikamaru leaving.

**hey sasusaku126 here and i just wanted to say if i don't get at lease 2 reveiws i might quit.**


End file.
